Recuerdos
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Jamie le pregunta a Bryan acerca de su pasado.


Bryan Mills movió una pagina, mirando una foto de su hija cuando era pequeña con una sonrisa.

A su lado Jamie, que había querido visitar a su novia Kim y se junto con su padre para esperarla, le pregunto_"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, suegro?"_

El hombre alto y escalofriante sonrió_"Ya lo has hecho"_señalo con aparente diversión. Cerro el álbum de fotos y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa antes de volverse hacia él. Con una sonrisa y un brillo divertido en sus ojos, agrego_"Pero no pasa nada si me haces otra"_

El adolescente inspiro y le pregunto_"¿Cuando?"_

Levantando una ceja confundido, el hombre mayor cuestiono_"¿Cuando?"_

_"¿Cuando comenzaste a matar?_"aclaro el adolescente_"¿Cuando mataste a tu primera persona y por que lo haces parecer tan fácil?"_

Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente, haciendo que el chico tragase saliva nervioso_"¿Hay alguna razón por la que lo pides o buscas material de chantaje?"_

_"Solo quiero entender como eres tan bueno en eso"_indico sin dar vuelta atrás, lo que Bryan apreciaba en el posible futuro marido de su hija_"Quiero comprender como un solo hombre de más de sesenta años pudo matar a centenares de personas por si solo"_

Él sonrió. Muchos me han preguntado eso, pensó para si mismo.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a su pasado. Una infancia normal, sin complicaciones. Conseguir el titulo de medicina en la universidad. Conocer a Julie Hastings, su primera novia. Investigar pacíficamente algo que ayudaría mucho a las personas con quemaduras graves. Una buena vida hasta aquella noche fatídica que lo cambio todo.

Recordó el dolor de quemar el cuarenta por ciento de su cuerpo. El uso de su descubrimiento para vengarse y como sus inhibiciones habían bajado hasta el punto de no importarle matar. Abandonar a su novia después de que él mismo pensase que era un monstruo. Robar para financiar su investigación y perder a un posible aliado a manos del hombre que casi lo había matado inicialmente. También recordó con cariño como había ayudado a salvar a alguien que se merecía su descubrimiento más que él por darle la única muestra permanente que había logrado de su piel sintética.

Después de esa muestra de bondad los hombres del gobierno habían venido con una oferta: a cambio de servicios al país con sus habilidades únicas procedentes de su operación años antes lo mantendrían fuera de la cárcel y financiarían su invención. Sin nada mejor que hacer y con tanta sangre ya en sus manos, él había aceptado.

Como Peyton Westlake estaba considerado muerto años antes le dieron la oportunidad de cambiar de identidad y, una vez que tuvo de nuevo la piel sintética sobre su cara y le hicieron la operación para volver a tener dolor aunque fuese a un nivel muy bajo, se puso de nombre su actual alias, Bryan Mills. Le crearon un pasado bien documentado y, tras entrenarlo militarmente, lo enviaron a misiones en todo el mundo. No había continente o país que el no hubiese dejado con al menos un habitante menos y durante diez años le fue bastante bien.

Entre dieciocho y veinte años antes había conocido a Lenore cuando ella se había trasladado a la ciudad donde estaba viviendo mientras no hacia encargos para el gobierno. Aunque conectaron en poco tiempo, su experiencia previa con relaciones lo hizo temeroso de que tuviese uno de sus brotes de adrenalina en el peor momento. Tardo un par de años en realmente proponer pasar su vida con ella, cuando ya eran buenos conocidos y amigos. A pesar de ello, nunca le dijo acerca de su trabajo o su vida anterior.

Cuando Kim nació él se había sentido feliz al ver como pasaba algo bueno en su vida. Desgraciadamente, su trabajo en esos tiempos era tan continuo que apenas podía pasar tiempo con su hija.

Sus empleadores le concedieron el derecho a retirarse poco antes de su quincenario, justo a tiempo para que Lenore pusiese los papeles del divorcio. Y luego, años más tarde, paso todo el lío con los traficantes de personas y él tuvo que demostrar todas sus habilidades para salvarla a ella primero y luego a su ex-mujer cuando lo de Estambul meses antes.

Si los albaneses eran inteligentes se irían a otro planeta para evitarlo. Si no lo hacían...bueno, él aún guardaba varios arsenales por todo el país y le estaba enseñando a Kim como patear traseros y asegurarse de que los malos se quedaban muertos. Su eficiencia respecto a ese tema asustaba un poco a Jamie y él no podía dejar de preguntarse si tal vez su pequeño problema con la adrenalina y otras sustancias había pasado a su hija durante la concepción.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en un momento. Respirando profundamente, decidió responder a su pregunta_"Por una...lesión que recibí en mis años más jóvenes cada vez que sufro mucho estrés recibo una sobredosis de adrenalina y otras sustancias, por lo que esencialmente estoy trabajando a tope todo el tiempo. Más reflejos y concentración, más fuerza física, me canso menos cuando corro...cosas por el estilo"_

El chico tardo un rato en responder_"¿Así que eres una especie de supersoldado?"_

_"Es una forma de decirlo"_le respondió antes de echar una risita que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada.

_"¿Señor?"_pregunto algo preocupado.

_"No te preocupes, es solo la dopamina"_dijo Bryan con una sonrisa_"Por cierto, ¿te he contado alguna vez que fui uno de los primeros en recibir el Tratamiento Westlake?"_

_"En realidad, Kim me lo contó una vez"_respondió, agradecido al ver que ya no parecía un maníaco_"Solo por curiosidad, ¿como estabas para que te diesen ese tratamiento?"_

_"No tenia tacto, me faltaban las orejas, estaba en un dolor constante y prácticamente parecía como si me hubiesen echado gasolina encima de la cabeza, pecho y manos justo antes de acercar una cerilla"_respondió sinceramente_"Ahora que lo pienso, estaban esos contenedores de combustible en ese edificio..."_

_"Una pena que no pudo agradecérselo al hombre"_dijo Jamie con tristeza, devolviéndolo al presente_"Con su descubrimiento siendo patentado postumamente y todo eso"_

Procurando no revelar nada de su pasado que no hubiese revelado ya a su familia, él asintió_"Si, es una pena que un hombre tan grande muriese antes de ver los frutos de su trabajo"_

No estaba mintiendo, pensó para si mismo. Esa persona murió en el momento en el que comenzó a arder y volvió a vivir como otra, que a su vez se convertiría en quién era actualmente. Todo lo que quedaba de ambos eran recuerdos. Solo recuerdos.


End file.
